


All of Time and Space at Your Fingertips

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen, Janeway as The Doctor, One-Shot, Seven is Annika Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: "Come with me," The Captain had said "see the universe in all its splendor"ORA J/7 Doctor Who fusion





	All of Time and Space at Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read the tags right, this is a J/7 Doctor Who fusion, inspired by a lovely bit of fanart on deviart called 'where will we go from here?' by miraradak_d4umc06 (I sadly don't have a link, but I'm sure someone will be able to find it), anyway it depicted Janeway as The Doctor and I just thought that was such a cool idea and decided to do a little fic based around that idea, so...here goes, wish me luck! :=)
> 
> UPDATE: The link to the fanart in question is: https://www.deviantart.com/miraradak/art/where-293295174. Thanks to WeirdTwin for finding it and providing it :=)

******

Dr. Annika Hansen, PhD, grunted as she sprinted down the corridor, sparks shooting out from the walls.

 _‘Come with me,’_ the Captain had said _‘see the universe in all its splendor’_. Of course she’d neglected to mention the terribly _frequent_ instances of near-death, impending-death, or sudden-death.

Still ducking the showers of sparks, Annika reached an intersection

“Captain! I’m here! Which way?!” she yelled into the commlink

“ _Go left,_ ” The Captain instructed “ _do you still have the sonic screwdriver?_ ” she asked as Annika reached a door

“Yes,” the blonde panted out “I’m at the door”

“ _Good. Set the screwdriver to Setting 459-A,_ ” The Captain instructed “ _that’ll unlock the system_ ”

Hurriedly flicking the switch on the small pen-like device, Annika breathed a sigh of relief as it buzzed, the blue glow illuminating the control panel, the small screen at the top of the panel flashing as lines of code scrolled down its surface before the words ‘SYSTEM OPEN’ flashed across it.

“OK, its open” Annika announced as the door slid open, revealing the auburn haired Captain herself

“Annika,” the alien smiled at Annika even though there was a very large and nasty-looking weapon being pointed at the back of her head “how nice of you to join us,” she continued “our Hirogen host here was planning on adding us to his trophy collection”

“I see,” Annika nodded slowly as two more of the alien hunters flanked her, one taking each of her arms “are you,” she grunted as she struggled futilely against their grips “…going to do something about that?”

“I already have” The Captain answered. Almost as if on cue another alarm blared out, the complex shuddering violently beneath them

“What have you done, Time Lord?!” the Hirogen Alpha demanded

The Captain slowly turned to face him, her face hard

“I’ve released your holographic prey,” she explained “right now I suspect that they’re attacking the rest of your pack in retaliation for making them experience death over and over again”

“Is this what you call ‘compromise’?!” the Alpha demanded

“I don’t compromise with murders,” The Captain stated coldly, suddenly wrenching her arm free from his grip as another explosion knocked him off his feet. Sprinting across the room, she lunged for Annika, tackling the young woman away from the other two hunters, just as a group of armed holograms stormed the room

“Time to go,” pulling Annika to her feet, The Captain yanked her down a side door as weapons fire lit up the room behind them. Rounding the corner, The Captain’s face split into a wide grin “there she is!” she proclaimed as the TARDIS came into sight.

Thrusting her key into the lock, she ushered Annika inside and quickly hurried to the console, setting the dematerialization sequence, the tremors shuddering through the floor ceasing once they were safely away

“So,” The Captain sighed “how are you?”

Annika groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck

“Same old, same old,” she sighed “you know,” she began “I really thought that you’d left me to die back there” she admitted

“Now when have I ever done that?” The Captain asked “hmm? When have I not gone to the ends of the universe to get you back? The Borg, the _Equinox_ , those are just a few. And each time, I’ve saved you” 

“Why did you ask me to come?” Annika asked

“Why did you agree to come?” The Captain countered “and please, don’t say it was to see the universe, we both know that isn’t the whole reason”

“No…,” Annika sighed “it wasn’t”

The Captain slowly approached her, reaching out to gently cup her cheek

“Say it, Annika,” she breathed “tell me the truth”

“It was you,” Annika admitted “I came because of you,” she shook her head “you…you don’t make _sense_ ,” she exclaimed “before I met you, I thought I knew everything, and things that couldn’t be understood via the scientific method were…irrelevant. And then you came crashing into my life. Talking about aliens, and time travel, and things that I thought I _understood_ , and it was _so_ …intoxicating,” she breathed “you…the way you talked about them, your passion, it made me excited. Suddenly I wanted to see it all, not just ‘understand’ it, but _see_ , experience it, experience it with _you_ ”

“Why me?” The Captain whispered as her thumb stroked across Annika’s cheekbone “you gave up your home, your job, your family—such as it is—to travel the stars with a madwoman in a blue box. Why? It’s not very ‘logical’, is it?”

“No,” Annika shook her head “but,” she began “love usually isn’t logical” she admitted

The Captain smiled 

“No,” she agreed as she leaned into kiss Annika “it usually isn’t…”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
